


"I like her"

by lepetitjames



Series: Imagined slights [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Loki-centric, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetitjames/pseuds/lepetitjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki loathes Jane Foster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I like her"

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to the scene before Loki's "betrayal" where Thor says "are you ready" and Jane nods, but Loki says "I am" because Thor was talking to him.

Loki _hates_ Jane Foster.

He hates how _insignificant_ she is, a mere blink in his and Thor’s lifetimes. Yet she had his brother all soft. _Why_?

Loki wants to blast her into nothingness when he sees her.

He doesn’t, though.

The mortal decides to greet him by slapping him across the face.

///

“Are you ready?” His Brother asks. The mortal nods. _He wasn’t talking to you, ant._

“ _I_ am,” Loki replies.

///

Loki doesn’t plan to protect Jane. The Aether flies in pieces overhead. His eyes don’t meet hers as he jumps over her. ( _For Thor_ )

///

  
“ _I like her_ ,” he declares.


End file.
